souvenir d'hier
by June kravy
Summary: un milk-shake , une bousculade et une rencontre qui va marquer deux vie à jamais! premier fiction sur les One direction !


Lundi 13 septembre 2080.

La vie commence à s'activer en ce lundi de septembre dans la ville de Mullingar en Irlande. Les habitants sortent de l'ombre puis embellissent la ville avec l'odeur du pain et des repas Traditionnels.

Dans un petit quartier , nous pouvons voir une maison silencieuse en ce de début d'automne. d'une fenêtre nous pouvons apercevoir un lit, une vieille dame qui dors paisiblement. Sur son visage nous pouvons voir les traces de la vie avec toute ses étapes , le bonheur , la tristesse, la peur ect ...

Elle ouvre les yeux doucement pour ne pas être aveuglé par la lumière du soleil naissant. Elle quitte son lit encore chaud pour ouvrir la fenêtre de sa chambre, la vue donne sur une petite cour, intérieure ou traîne encore des jouets d'enfants pas rangé de la veille.

Elle se glisse dans un robe de chambre après avoir pris soins de fermer la fenêtre au ¾ et elle se dirige vers la cuisine ou des bruit lui parvienne. Ses vieux os lui font terriblement mal « putain d'arthrose » pensa la vieille femme.

Dans l'entrebâillement de la porte qui mène à la cuisine elle découvris une jeune femme blonde qui donnait a manger à un bébé.

La jeune femme se retourna est lui fit un grand sourire.

- Bonjours Maman bien dormis ? lui lança sa fille.

- Bonjours Emily , comme toute les nuit mes traumatise me font un mal de chien !

Emily regarda sa mère avec mélancolie , la vieille femme n'aime pas voir ces beau yeux bleu prendre cette aire de compassion. Elle retrouve en sa fille l'être qui lui manque le plus au monde. C'est une réplique unique.

Le bébé qui était dans la chaise haute s'agita alors la vielle femme s'approcha de lui.

- Bonjours mon trésor lui dit-elle sur un ton maternelle.

Il y eu un grand silence dans la pièce puis la jeune blonde prit la parole.

- Maman , tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? lui demanda t-elle sur un ton triste.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent un instant , cette évènement est dure pour les deux femmes que la moindre parole est dure a encaissé.

- Je voudrais y aller seule , je veux me recueillir en silence. la voix de celle-ci marqua une tristesse immense .

Emily regarda sa mère avec quelques larmes dans les yeux mais se ressaisit vite mais elle devait être forte pour elle.

- Je vais bien renchérie la vieille dame en lui touchant l'épaule avec sa main.

Elle prit son petit déjeuner puis retourna dans sa chambre. Pris une douche bien chaude, elle coiffa sa longe chevelure maintenant blanchit par le le temps, elle observa sa peau vieillit par le temps dans l'immense miroir qui trônait dans la salle de bain. Elle prit la plus belle robe qu'elle posséda pour la vêtir, prit sa cane et sortit dans le jardin pour cueillir un trèfle a quatre feuilles. Sa fleure préféré car elle représente la chance.

Elle prit ensuite la direction de l'église , plus exactement celle du cimetière. Elle marqua une pause à l'entrée , prit une grande inspiration puis rentra maladroitement par un grand portail bleu.

La vielle dame parcourut les allées puis ou moins fleurit et embellie par les familles des disparut. Elle fit encore quelque mètre et s'arrêta devant une gigantesque et magnifique pierre tombale orné de toute pare par des fleures et des petit mots. Elle posa sa fleure a coté du nom « Niall Horan ». Des larmes salée coulèrent le long des ses joues et ses beau yeux marron bien conserver par temps rougit pas les pleures.

- Mon amour cette année loin de toi à été très dure pour moi et Emily. Tu me manque tellement , je voudrais être au creux de tes bras comme autrefois. Voilà 4 ans que tu nous a quitté en ce lundi 13 septembre 2080, c'est aussi le jour de ton anniversaire. Notre fille est grande maintenant et sa fille grandit de jours en jours. La voix de la vieille femme fut secouer de sanglot.

Elle s'assit puis continua.

- Tu me manque tellement Niall , je sais plus quoi faire sans toi , je suis plus rien. Je n'ai plus de repaire dans ce monde. Les garçons me téléphone de temps en temps pour prendre de mes nouvelles. Tu leur manque aussi tu sais , pourquoi tu es parti si vite.

Brisé par la tristesse elle se tut , puis elle regarda son alliance qui était toujours aussi belle qu'autrefois. Elle regarda l'inscription qui l'a orné : ENSEMBLE A JAMAIS .

Un sourire apparu sur son visage puis elle fut gagné par les souvenirs de sa jeunesse ,de sa vie.

Voici l'histoire de June Kravy.


End file.
